The End
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: It's finally the end of everything... or is it? Fabina, Peddie, Jara, slight Foy! WOOP.
1. The wait

**House of Anubis is ending! NOOOOOO! PLEASE READ ON:**

**A ****quick**** note:**

**I remember watching the first episode, and no matter how cheesy I knew it was, I was drawn in anyway. I stayed faithful to the series that whole entire year, and made sure to flip on the TV the second the new episode was on each day. And when the TV people told us that we would have to wait it out through each weekend, I went through hell, quickly rushing to spend every waking moment writing fanfics or fan- spazzing on H.O.A. boards. The season finale was amazing, even back then when the pairings were simple for me: Fabina, all day, every day. **

**Anyway… I waited in anticipation for months, fearing I would never again see my precious H.O.A. I even had started a club with my friends, and we played a "find the artifacts and escape from Victor" game throughout my house, which consisted of specific rules and LOTSA roleplay! :D They one day announced a second season, and I was so overjoyed! But then they kept delaying and delaying the release, and finally I had given up and tried to move on. Suddenly, my Fabian (I'm Nina in our rp) texted me and told me the day of the release, and how it was only a mere two months away or so. I was elated, but doubtful. And then, the commercials started to trickle in, and I knew it was true. **

**When the very first episode began, it was so exciting and thrilling to think that a whole 'nother season was yet to come, with new surprises and new characters. Well, come it did, and now it's over in a few days. That season was the shortest of my life, but I've loved every bit of it. I've heard from a tentative source on Wikipedia that they are making a third season, but if not…**

**If you skipped all of that and only read this line here, do it, because it is most important:**

**House of Anubis, you've inspired me, introduced me to new cultures, taught me about courage and friendship and love, and opened my eyes to a whole new genre I have come to adore; thank you for always being in my heart and there on my TV so I can replay you over and over again, even when all you actors are grown up and the show off the air… because we all know I will. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

**Dedicated to House of Anubis, and anything that has anything to do with it. 3**

I scuffed my shoe against the dirt ground, and the sound bounced around off the walls, splitting the eerie silence for a moment.

They knew I was down here.

I kept telling myself this, but it had been over twenty- four hours since I had spoken (a.k.a. screamed my lungs out) to Fabian and Amber through the grate. I had so much wasted time to kill in my little cell, but I found that lately I'd been spending it staring hopefully at the motionless metal bars so far up on the bricked ceiling.

As a little chill traveled down my spine, giving me goosebumps, my mind travelled back to what Victor's dad had told me gruffly. No one had come for him.

I suppose this fact would have panicked me more if I had not talked to my friends already, but… I don't know…. I guess that idea that I was basically sitting on Victor Roddenmar Sen.'s grave gave me the chills.

The silence was seriously putting a damper on my mood. I needed another human to talk to me, and although I caught a little, echoing, distant laugh or a few undistinguishable words from above once and a while, it really was far from human contact. Contrary to that, actually, it was more like a creepy reminder of how alone I was, and how far away from rescue.

My stomach gurgled and churned, and I could feel my face scrunch up in pain. It had been a little over twenty- four hours since I had last eaten any food. Is this what Victor's father had felt down here?

As I clutched my knees to my chest, resting my cheek against them, I thought about how he might have died. Of course, even if I ever saw him again, I would have the decency not to ask. But still I wondered… did he starve? Die of thirst? Fear?

… Suicide?

I shuddered soundly. I know there's no way a cool breeze could find its way into the bowels of the house, but I could have sworn it was there.

My mind drifted fast down here, always trying to keep me entertained. I immediately began to think of other people. What were my friends, my Sibunas, doing? What were they thinking? What were Eddie and Mara doing right now? Jerome? I even wouldn't mind hearing about how Joy's day was going. I just wanted to think of someone familiar. Their face, their quirks, the sound of their voice. Even Senkhara would be a relief. Why wasn't she here, helping me? She could travel through walls, right?

I guess it hadn't been as long as it seemed, but when you're stuck in a tiny room for hours- no, days- on end with nothing to do except think, you get pretty lonesome. I guess the only pro in this situation was that I was getting to dig pretty deep into my mind; into things I've never thought of before. Religion, philosophy, my ambitions. That sort of thing. Scary stuff, sometimes, my own thoughts.

I began to think about what Fabian must feel like right now. I know that if I knew I had put him into danger, I would hate myself. I really loved him.

Er… I mean… he's like a brother to me. If I knew that I was responsible for his disappearance… oh, God…

I wished more than anything then that I could simply stand up and yell to him, he would respond, and his mind could be at ease. I could tell him that I was doing fine, and he didn't have to hurry, because I was okay, even though I was starting to feel panicked inside.

This whole situation… it just seemed so unreal. We were always so careful, so skilled, and suddenly… so foolish. I realized just then that this whole time, we'd been taking our safety for granted. Thinking, "Oh, I could never get hurt. It can't happen to me!" Maybe our period of childish luck was running out. This was serious. I mean, I still don't know how I got down here… what if I just… hadn't woken up?

I shuddered again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately down here.

Tears pricked behind my eyes, and I released my grip around my legs, instead putting my face in my hands and letting the tears trickle down my already- burning face from my already- burning eyes. This was my fourth cry since I had fallen down here. Fear gripped my heart again, a horrible feeling. Despair, panic, and hopelessness. How would anyone ever be able to find a way to actually reach me?

Suddenly, a thump brought me back to the real world.

I sat straight up and started ahead at the wall for a moment, before I convinced myself it was nothing to get excited about.

Thump.

Thump.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"Mr. Roddenmar?"

Thump.

"Nina?" The call was distant and faint, but I would recognize that voice anywhere in the world. My heart overflowed as I literally laughed through sobs of joy, running across the room and screaming at the wall from behind which the voice was coming from.

"Fabian! I'm over here!"

**This is gonna be a long multichap! I hope you enjoy! I know this was kinda boring, since it was basically just Nina's thoughts, but it will soon become ACTION- PACKED! :D **

**R E V I E W !**


	2. The rescue

**Thank you all for the replies already! I know this isn't what happened in the actual show, but I started writing it before these week's episodes, so I'm sorry! :D Please enjoy, and R E V I E W ! **

**BTW: I still haven't seen the finale! You tell me any spoilers, you die! :D I have it recorded, but I'm waiting for my brother to get home from a sleepover! GRR. IT'S THERE, JUST WAITING FOR ME.**

**My 5 ships are:**

**~Jara**

**~Peddie**

**~Ambie**

**~Fabina**

**~Foy**

**3 Can't wait to see what happens with those….**

I was now frantically pounding at the huge, cemented wall relentlessly. Suddenly, now that I knew that my friends all stood a few feet from me, I was desperate to knock this obstacle down.

"Hello?" I called out again. I knew they were still there, but I needed to here Fabian's voice again. I'd missed it.

"Hold in there, Nina," came the muffled reply. I knew they wouldn't leave me once they had found me. "This whole section of the wall is actually a door!"

I stared in disbelief, stepping back slightly and analyzing the wall. Now it seemed obvious that it opened up; the cracks dividing it from the other walls on either side of it, along with the cracks along the ceiling and floor, were wider and deeper than any of the other walls in the room.

"Wow," I shouted back, stepping tentively away from the wall, hugging my arms in to my chest. I became aware of the nervous habits I exhibited whenever I was really afraid or anxious in any way. I found I was biting my lip and wiggling my toes inside my shoes, just staring at the wall and listening to the scraping sounds coming from behind it.

"Hold on, Nina," the call repeated, but this time from a high- pitched voice.

"Amber?" I called, smiling.

"I'm here, Nina!" she replied with a squeal of excitement.

I couldn't help myself; I laughed. It had seemed like forever since I had heard her ditzy, bubbly voice, or Patricia's sarcastic drawl, or Fabian's shy stutter.

There was a moment of silence as the three of them argued behind the door. I could make out the muted words, "can't", "key," and "fit." And then came the dreaded words, "Nina, the key we have isn't fitting." My heart literally dropped a mile in my chest. The panic began to set in again.

"It has to! It… has to!" I couldn't conceive any other words. How could they come so far only to fail right when I was in their grasp? There must have only been about six feet between us! But at the same time, they seemed to be a million miles away!

Just when my eyes were beginning to burn with tears yet again, a call so loud that the stone barrier couldn't even muffle it rang out:

"ALFIE TO THE RESCUE!"

"Alfie!" I cried out, a hint of a smile creeping onto my face. He was sweet to try and be all heroic, but I think we all knew that Alfie most likely would not be saving the day.

"Alfie, if you're going to try and break down the door-" Amber began critically, but she was interrupted.

"Give me the key, Fabian," Alfie demanded, sounding more confident and serious than usual. He almost had me convinced.

"Are you sure that's-"

"Fabian… I know what I'm talking about."

There was a period of silence, during which I could vividly imagine Fabian and the rest of the Sibunas exchanging wary glances, before finally handing the key over to Alfie.

"C'mon, Alfie…" I breathed to myself, pressed flat up against the wall, listening attentively. There was suddenly a series of startlingly loud clicking sounds that vibrated throughout the door.

"What….?" I could hear Amber's voice trail off.

Fabian said something inaudible, and Patricia as well, and then came Alfie's reply, which I made out just barely, since he seemed to be closest to me.

"Well, I've gotten used to it after sneaking around with Jerome so much. Tricks of the trade, you know?"

I smiled, despite the fact that I was alone in the room. What I wouldn't give to see the amusing scene on the other side of the doors. I would probably have been laughing at this situation if I wasn't so nervous. At any moment, the clicking might stop, and I might hear Alfie say simply, "Nope, I can't do it."

But someone up there must have decided to give us a break, because suddenly, Alfie muttered, "If I just… wiggle it here…" And there was a great stone- against- stone, grinding noise, and the wall suddenly slid open and created a moment that seemed to take forever.

There was this moment, consisting of nothing else in the world except for me on one side of a huge space, and Patricia, Alfie, Amber, and Fabian on the other, just looking at each other, eyes wide and mouths hanging open, with nothing between us but air, tension, and more air. And then we all ran the distance, screaming and jumping and crying- at least,_ I_ was- and we crashed together in an explosion of "I missed you" and "Oh my God!" and hugging and a blur of tears from me.

I had missed everyone so much in the past few days, but I found Fabian first. I had to. He was just there, covering the distance, and I just took everything I had been feeling and flung myself at him, tears burning in my eyes, a sob in my throat, and a laugh emerging from my mouth. My arms wrapped around his strong, comforting form, and I clutched on to him, never wanting to let go. I felt his arms wrap around me, too, holding on as if his life depended on it. I wanted to say something, but I just cried instead, breathing him in and listening to his heart pounding. Every time I opened my mouth, nothing came out, so I just buried my head in his chest as everyone moved in around us, and pretty soon we were just a huge mass of people holding on to each other in the middle of a dank, dusty, claustrophobic room.

Finally, after a few years of hugging silently, everyone relinquished their grips on each other except for me and Fabian. The truth was, I wanted to stay like that forever, but the awkwardness of our little Fabina moment in front of everyone overpowered the peace, so I finally and regrettably peeled myself away.

"Nina!" Amber grinned, reaching out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I missed you!"

"Fabian was freaking out, dude; you should have seen him!" Alfie added, laughing. My cheeks hurt and my eyes were squinting, but I couldn't stop smiling.

Fabian blushed.

"I knew you guys could do it!" I said, my own hoarse voice sounding odd and lonely in the echoing chasm we were in. My eyes travelled across them all, but they locked with Fabian for a little longer than the rest. I would need to thank him privately later. He had been there for me, like he had promised.

"Long time, no see," Patricia smirked, walking up to me. I pulled her into a hug, and she chuckled over my shoulder, "Good to have you back, Nina."

We all just stood there smiling at each other, and suddenly a thought hit me.

"Guys, where's the mask? I mean… you had to have beaten the game to rescue me, right?"

Immediately, my heart froze in my chest, then plummeted about a mile. They all had a mask of guilt and uncertainty on their faces suddenly.

"What? What is it? Tell me," I commanded, feeling fear build up in the form of a tight knot in my throat. They had it, didn't they? They had to! If they didn't….

Fabian opened his mouth, then said gently, "We…" – he looked around at the others, who nodded him on- "we had to make a choice… you, or… or the mask."

"… oh." I said simply and quietly, reflecting. "So… there's no way we can get it, then?" I felt close to tears once more. I was suddenly plunged into another deep despair, but not the kind I had felt in the hole. Now, I was scared. My heart felt like ice, and my face felt like fire. I was scared. Scared for my friends, scared for my Gran, scared for my life. Scared of Senkhara.

"Well…"

I glanced up at Fabian, hope stirring slightly, just slightly, in my voice and inflating my chest a little.

"We don't know. It's still behind glass, but-"

Fabian stopped as I shivered slightly.

"Oh, Nina, you must be freezing!" He turned to the rest of them. "Guys, let's take her back upstairs, and we can explain everything on the way there." The others nodded vigorously. I began to protest, but Fabian placed his arms around me gently.

"You've had enough for one night." He said it so sweetly, so tranquilly, and so gently, that all I could do was nod my head. I realized suddenly that I was dead on my feet. I had barely slept while imprisoned here, and my eyes burned from lack of rest.

I let my friends lead me back upstairs as they told me detailed stories of all the "amazing adventures" that had taken place over the past three days, including some news about Joy that caught my attention.

It was good to be back, and for tonight, I would take a break. But we all knew that starting tomorrow, it would be the beginning.

The beginning of the end.

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm sorry I haven't updated my Peddie ff in a while, it's coming, I promise! :D R E V I E W !**


End file.
